friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alicorn Scrolls: Chapter 7~ Warriors of the Old Times
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story is in no way related to the canon storyline, other than specific characters, and only small bits of canon lore. Note that some of the locations mentioned in the story are completely made up. This contents of this story may include violence, romance, same gender romance, gore, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If any of you are offended by any of the content listed above, this story is not for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! P.S. You may notice that some sentences are in the the Dovah language from Skyrim. If you want to know what it says, I use this website hereto translate. Make sure to switch the translation to "English to dragon". Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents The Alicorn Scrolls Chapter 7 Warriors of the Old Times ... Paarthurnax, true to his word, brought the two of them most of the way. They went past the Everfree Forest, even past the old castle of the two alicorn sisters. Paarthurnax dropped them off there, and told them to continue southeast. Terran:" Thank you, Paarthurnax. Hopefully we will meet again." Paarthurnax:" Of this, I have no doubt." ... As the two of them made their way southeast, Terran was slightly upset that he couldn't stay the old castle, but he understood that there was more at stake then just knowledge. The path was dark. Darker than the Everfree Forest. Somehow, even scarier as well. He didn't know why, but Terran felt a distinct urge to look behind him. When he did, he saw two yellow eyes, surrounded by the silhouette of a pony. Assassin? Maybe someone was just lost. Or maybe... Terran:" I think we need to move a little faster." Tulip:" I don't like this place." Terran:" Well, we're already halfway through. Let's keep going, but quick." Tulip starts flying while Terran quickens to a slow trot. The trees looked as though they had been burned to charcoal, and the sky had a red tint to it. Terran felt something in the air. It was ominous and terrifying. The eyes of several pony-like figures were on them, but they were making a scream that no pony could ever make. Suddenly, one jumped out of a bush and hooked onto Tulip, gnawing on her wing, growling ferociously. Tulip:" AH! TERRAN HELP! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Terran skidded to a stop and looked back at the endangered wyvern. The creature looked like some sort of zombpony, but there was something different about it. It was charred, and wore a knights' helm and other gear, and it's eyes were glowing yellow instead of the usual bloodshot red. There was a dark aura around it, giving off smoke. It had wings, indicating pegasus, but they were so worn to the bone, that the creature couldn't fly if it wanted to. As Terran ran after Tulip to save her, he was jumped by a creature wearing the same apparel. Except this one looked like a unicorn, it's horn twisted and bent, but it emitted a faint glow, keeping Terran in place as it attacked his right foreleg. He screamed in pain as more of the creatures came out to feast on them. Tulip was being pulled on either side by the things. Terran looked desperately for a way out of this, but couldn't. The smoke was blurring his vision, and he couldn't get free of the spell. It was all over. They were finished. Or maybe... maybe there was one hope. Terran:" FUS!!!" The word came out like sound of thunder. Work in progress...